To Conquer the Wall
by ladyinquisitor93
Summary: Caelia had spent so much of her life alone, wandering from place to place. She had thought once that she had found happiness and even love, but she was crushed when he left her alone without a word. Now, twenty-six years later, they meet again when she joins the Inquisition. But he's going by another name and he's no longer the man she knew. Can they rekindle what they lost?
1. Chapter 1

_**This chapter features "Tír na nÓg" by Celtic Woman.**_

"Wow... so this is Haven?"

"It's beautiful! Look at all the snow!"

"Ah, you must be the new recruits!"

The newest recruits to the Inquisition were arriving to Haven from all over Thedas and amongst them was Caelia Delisle- known to her peers as the "Tempest Witch" and sometimes even "Ice Queen" due to her temperamental nature and her skills in both ice and wind magik.

Caelia was not cold hearted, even if she came across as such. She was in fact a kind, caring, beautiful woman who gave people the benefit of a doubt but she didn't put up with anyone's bullshit. She also made her peers wary and cautious, not necessarily fearful, due to her unique appearance. She was an elf, but more than that she had the lightest lavender eyes combined with hair as light and brilliant as glaciers with a touch of the lightest silver. She bore a light blue tribal tattoo over her left eye and sported a trio of scars on her right cheek- having had a nasty encounter when she was younger. She was one of the few actual apostates that wasn't bat shit crazy like the rest scattered throughout the Hinterlands of Ferelden; she was among the few that had chosen to stay out of the fight as much as possible and help out at the Crossroads. Which was where she was recruited into the Inquisition by the Herald of Andraste- a stout dwarf named Garin Cadash- and his companions.

Caelia ignored the stares, something she was all too familiar with, as she looked for the nearest person in charge. She was walking past the stables when she spotted a gruff looking man with a rather impressive beard gaping at her in a way different than the others. Something about him was rather familiar.

"You'll catch a cold if you aren't careful."

Caelia recognized the voice, one she hadn't heard in a very long time. "It can't be..."

"Snowdrop!"

Caelia turned to see Varric, one of the Herald's companions who had helped recruit her. "Varric."

"Glad you made it! I see you've met our resident Grey Warden, Blackwall." Varric said, looking to the gruff man as he joined them.

"I have indeed." Caelia looked at him, then back at Blackwall. 'He seems so familiar... where do I know him from..?'

Blackwall was just as surprised to see her as she was him, having not seen her in twenty-six years, but he was just glad in that moment that she hadn't recognized him.

"Snowdrop here just joined the Inquisition."

Caelia offered him a smile, then turned to Blackwall. "I look forward to working with you, Warden Blackwall." Turning to Varric, she asked, "Where should I report in?"

"I'll take you to the Chantry to meet the others." Varric looked up at Blackwall. "Garin wants you to stop by later, something about needing you for a mission?"

Blackwall nodded, watching Caelia head towards the village with Varric. His heart was racing and his mind was reeling. 'What in the Maker's name is she doing here? Of all places..?'

While Blackwall was mulling things over in his head, Caelia was doing the same.

'Why does he look so familiar to me..? I don't know any Wardens, so where do I recognize him from..?'

"Here we are. War room is straight ahead at the end of the hall. Garin should be inside with the others."

"Thanks, Varric."

"Any time, Snowdrop. You should join us later, in the tavern. Get to know the others."

"I'd love to."

"See you around."

Caelia watched as Varric departed, then headed into the Chantry. When she reached the war room, she knocked on the closed door and waited for an answer.

"Ah, Caelia, glad you made it!" Garin called as he opened the door. "Come in, let me introduce you to everyone."

* * *

Blackwall sat in a corner of the tavern, by himself, when some of his companions came in with Caelia. He watched over his tankard as Caelia smiled, laughed, and talked with Varric, Sera, and the Iron Bull. She seemed happy.

'Doesn't look as though she's changed that much...' he thought, letting his mind wander back to the memory of their first meeting.

* * *

 _"Let him go!"_

 _A young boy of thirteen was being beat by some older kids after trying to stop them from hurting a mabari pup. A young elf girl of eleven pushed her way through the crowd, throwing her weight into one of the older boys- knocking him and two others off balance. She grabbed a large stick and stood protectively over the boy and the pup he saved._

 _"Fucking knife-eared bitch!"_

 _"You're going to pay for that!"_

 _The young girl stood her ground, the stick held like a staff as she took an offensive attack position. "Just you try it, you ingrate shems."_

 _The older boys lunged for her, but were met with well timed and precise strikes until each of them was crumpled into heaps writhing in pain as the dirt and dust settled around them._

 _"Get out of here!"_

 _The young girl waited until the boys had run off before turning to the young boy she had saved. "Are you both alright?" She asked, offering her hand to help him stand._

 _Taking it, he nodded and stood with the mabari pup clutched to his chest. "I think he got it worse than I did."_

 _The young girl looked down at the pup and saw he was very weak. "We have to hurry or he isn't going to make it. Come with me." Leading the way, having grabbed his hand, she took him to a hut on the outskirts of town and ushered him inside. "Put him there."_

 _The young boy nodded, placing the mabari pup on the table where she had instructed. He watched as she gathered some herbs and potions, along with some bandages, before hurrying back over to them. He watched worriedly as she went about cleaning the pup's wounds, bandaging them, then held his head up while she gently poured a healing potion into his mouth._

 _"Will he be OK?"_

 _The young girl nodded. "He needs to rest, but yes he will."_

 _"Thank you... for earlier..." The young boy looked at her, blushing a bit when she smiled._

 _"Happy to help! I'm Caelia, by the way, Caelia Delisle."_

 _"Thom Rainier."_

* * *

Blackwall watched from his corner as Caelia was pulled up to her feet and to the center of the tavern as she was urged to sing them a song. When she opened her mouth to sing along to the chosen tune, he had to smile.

"Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna, sha ta co ti oh nugga Tír na nÓg. Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna, nug a Tír na nÓg." Caelia started, a smile growing at the tune.; it was one of her favorites. "Come, my love, our worlds would part, the gods will guide us across the dark. Come with me and be mine, my love. Stay and break my heart. From the shores through the ancient mists, you bear the mark of my elvhen kiss. Clear the way, I will take you home to eternal bliss." She spun and danced, pulling some of the others up with her. "Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna, sha ta co ti oh nugga Tír na nÓg. Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna, nug a Tír na nÓg. Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna, sha ta co ti oh nugga Tír na nÓg. Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna, nug a Tír na nÓg. Tír na nÓg, oh, come beyond the ancient fog! Tír na nÓg, oh, come with me to Tír na nÓg!"

Outside, people heard the melodic voice and light hearted music coming from the tavern and came to see the frivolities for themselves.

"Far away from the land you knew, the dawn of day reaches out to you. Though it feels like a fairy tale, all of this is true." Caelia glanced at Blackwall, a different kind of smile present for him than for the others. "Run with me, have a look around, we built our life over sacred ground. Come, my love, our worlds may part; we'll be safe and sound. Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna, sha ta co ti oh nugga Tír na nÓg. Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna, nug a Tír na nÓg. Tír na nÓg, oh, come beyond the ancient fog! Tír na nÓg, oh, come with me to Tír na nÓg!" A break in the music came and the crowd clapped along to the beat then Caelia continued.

"Time won't follow the path we came. The world you left, it forgot your name. Stay with me and be mine, my love, spare my heart the pain. Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna, sha ta co ti oh nugga Tír na nÓg. Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna, nug a Tír na nÓg. Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna, sha ta co ti oh nugga Tír na nÓg. Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna, nug a Tír na nÓg. Tír na nÓg, oh, come beyond the ancient fog! Tír na nÓg, oh, come with me to Tír na nÓg! Tír na nÓg, oh, come with me to Tír na nÓg! Come with me to Tír na nÓg!" The music came to an end as Caelia a final, "Come with me to Tír na nÓg!" and stood motionless save her body moving with each pant as she tried to catch her breath.

She smiled when the crowd applauded her performance and she glanced back over at Blackwall, seeing him get up and head for the door. She waited a moment before excusing herself to get some fresh air, but when she got outside, she didn't see Blackwall anywhere. Figuring he was avoiding her, she sighed and went out towards the lake. The chill of the winter breeze blowing through the mountains and the valley where Haven sat was welcome against her skin. She stopped and breathed in the crisp air, smiling as she sighed in content.

"Need a bit of fresh air?"

Caelia turned to see Blackwall coming up to her. "As it would seem of you, too." She smiled a bit. "So do you believe in the Inquisition, Warden Blackwall?"

"I do. Garin has earned my respect, as have the other members of the Inquisition. They are truly seeking to set things right again."

"Good." She offered him another smile, then turned to head back into the village. "I'm going to turn in for the night. I'm sure I'll see you around."

Blackwall gave her a bow of the head and watched as she headed back into the village, her glacial-silvery hair swaying behind her. He sighed, silently kicking himself for not telling her it was him- her old friend- but something about her not recognizing him and knowing it was him made it easier for him to keep his secret.

'I'm sorry, Cae...'


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks after she had joined the Inquisition, Garin had asked that Caelia and Blackwall go on a special mission to clear out some bandits in the Hinterlands near the Crossroads that had been causing a lot of trouble for the scouts and other Inquisition forces stationed out there. He had faith that just the two of them could take care of things on their own, but assured them they'd have the assistance should they need it.

Caelia wasn't sure about spending who knew how long alone with Blackwall, and Blackwall wasn't either. Caelia had begun to wonder if Blackwall disliked her for some reason, as he had been avoiding her quite often. And when they departed on their journey, barely a word was spoke. When they made camp that night, Caelia and Blackwall sat on opposite ends of the firepit eating their own food, still not a word spoken between them.

After an hour or so, Blackwall looked up at Caelia as his mind wandered back to memory land.

* * *

 _"Thom!"_

 _Thom looked up to see Caelia running up to meet him. He smiled, shouldering the axe and standing straight. "Hello, Cae."_

 _Caelia smiled, looking up at him. "So I was wondering if we're still on for later?"_

 _"Of course, I wouldn't miss it."_

 _"OK, I just wanted to make sure. I'm making something special for you."_

 _"You don't have to, Cae."_

 _"Nope, I don't want to hear that." Caelia replied, shaking her head with a smile that just seemed to keep growing and growing. "It's your birthday and we're going to celebrate."_

 _Thom chuckled. "You always remember."_

 _"Of course, silly, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't?" Caelia's smile turned into a full blown grin as she stepped back. "So meet at the willow in an hour?"_

 _"Meet at the willow in an hour." Thom replied, smiling when Caelia gave him a wave and took off towards her home. "Maker, she's something."_

* * *

"So, Blackwall..."

Blackwall looked at Caelia, surprised that she was the one who broke the silence. "Yes?"

"Did I do something to offend you?" Caelia was very curious, but she was worried she'd step out of line on the matter. "You've been avoiding me since that night after the tavern."

Blackwall sighed. "I apologize... You remind me of an old friend and it caught me off guard."

"I must remind you of them quite a bit if you're avoiding me like the Blight."

Blackwall sighed once more, looking from her to the fire. "It was not my intention to do so."

Caelia offered him a smile. "It's alright, Blackwall, no harm done. I'm just glad there was nothing I did to upset you."

"No, not in the slightest bit."

"Good, I'm glad to hear it." She stood and gave him a bow of the head. "Thank you for a wonderful meal, I'll be sure to prepare the next."

Blackwall watched as she slipped into their tent and sighed, rubbing his temples. 'Maker's breath...' Waiting a bit before following suit, Blackwall stared up at the stars for a moment then ducked under the tent flap and stepped towards his bedroll. As he undid his armor and set it to the side, he looked over at Caelia and found that she had already fallen asleep.

'Still as beautiful as the day I met you...' he thought, a sad and small smile playing across his lips. But that smile faded when he thought back to that night, twenty-six years ago; the night that changed their relationship forever.

* * *

 _"Cae, can I ask you something?"_

 _"Anything, Thom, you know that."_

 _"Why did you help me all those years ago?"_

 _"What, when we first met?"_

 _"Mmhmm."_

 _"Well, you know I don't put up with anyone's shit and those boys were bullying you for saving a defenseless pup after they had already done a number on him. You were doing the right thing and I admired that. You put yourself at risk for another and I respected that."_

 _"That's it?"_

 _"Well that, and I thought you were really cute, too." Caelia looked over at him as they sat under their favorite willow tree and chuckled when she saw the look of surprise on his face. "You're still pretty cute, too."_

 _"A grown man shouldn't be called cute."_

 _"You're right." Caelia leaned over and planted a kiss on his cheek. "A grown man should be called dashing or handsome or rugged or strapping. All of which you are."_

 _Thom sat there, dumbfounded for a moment, then he leaned in and repaid her cheek kiss with one of his own- but on her lips. He lingered as long as he dared, then pulled back to see Caelia was just as surprised as he felt. "S-Sorry..."_

 _When he started to look away, Caelia reached up and cupped his cheek in her hand- turning him back towards her and rewarded him with a kiss on the lips. She lingered as long as he had, then pulled back and smiled. "You never have to be sorry for that."_

* * *

That night had been one of the best in his life, but he knew it couldn't continue. He was leaving the village, setting out on a very important journey that he couldn't bring her along on. He had really come to care for her, but he didn't want to put her life at risk, not after everything they had been through together. She was his best friend, someone he could have seen himself marrying and building a life with if things had turned out different.

As he watched her sleep, he took in her glacial-silvery hair as it pooled around her, her fair skin, the light blue tattoo and scars that weren't there twenty-six years ago. It amazed him that physically she had changed so much in contrast to her not changing at all as a person. But he was happy about that; he loved who she was, her personality, her mindset, all of it. Then as those thoughts made their way into his mind, he began wondering if he still held feelings for her after all these years.

Caelia shifted in her sleep, rolling onto her back with her face turned away from him. He chuckled softly to himself, made sure she had a blanket- though with her being an ice and wind mage the cold never bothered her, so it was probably pointless. Still, he made sure she could stay warm and settled into his own bedroll for the night, grateful for the protection barrier that Caelia had erected around their camp.

'Maker, this will be a long trip...'


	3. Chapter 3

_**This chapter features both Ghost of a Rose and Cartouche by Blackmore's Night.**_

Travelling to the Crossroads from Haven would take them about six days, then who knew how long it would take Caelia and Blackwall to track down and deal with every single bandit that was causing trouble. And they both knew that it was going to be a long and arduous journey together.

As the days went by, Caelia and Blackwall started to speak more often to each other- Blackwall doing his best to keep up appearances. One night, though, when they had made camp and were relaxing after pressing hard during the day, Caelia sat off to the side and looked out over the hill they camped on. She started humming, a tune she had learned at a younger age coming to mind.

Behind her, Blackwall had come up to let her know dinner was ready and stopped to listen as she started to sing.

"The valley green was so serene, in the middle ran a stream so blue... A maiden fair, in despair, once had met her true love there and she told him... she would say... 'Promise me, when you see, a white rose you'll think of me. I love you so, never let go, I will be your ghost of a rose...' Her eyes believed in mysteries. She would lay amongst the leaves of amber- her spirit wild, heart of a child, yet gentle still and quiet and mild and he loved her... when she would say... 'Promise me, when you see, a white rose you'll think of me. I love you so, never let go, I will be your ghost of a rose...' "When all was done, she turned to run- dancing to the setting sun as he watched her and ever more he thought he saw a glimpse of her upon the moors forever. He'd hear her say... 'Promise me , when you see, a white rose you'll think of me. I love you so, never let go, I will be your ghost of a rose...'"

Caelia looked up at the stars, glad it was another clear night. "How long are you going to stand there staring, Blackwall?"

Blackwall cleared his throat and came up beside her. "Sorry, it's just that I couldn't help but listen to how beautiful your voice is."

Caelia had to smile a bit at that and glanced up at him. "What did you need?"

"I just wanted to let you know dinner was ready, if you're hungry."

"Thanks, I'll be right there."

Blackwall nodded, turning back to their camp.

* * *

When they reached the Crossroads, Caelia and Blackwall reported into the soldiers stationed there. They gathered the information they needed about the bandits, then headed out with hopes of making quick work of it all.

They searched along the roads leading between Redcliffe and the Crossroads, turning east when they picked up on the trail they were searching for.

The bandits were well equipped for being just bandits and they could see what the scout had meant when she said she didn't think they were mere bandits. They were too well organized and equipped. Nonetheless, Caelia and Blackwall jumped into the fray, surprising them with a sneak attack.

Caelia was quick to protect Blackwall as a bandit rogue came out of stealth shadows and tried to take him from behind. She threw her staff up and deflected the daggers that had threatened him before firing off a few spells and throwing him back.

"Blackwall, watch your back!" Caelia warned.

Blackwall turned and raised his shield as one of the berserkers attacked him while Caelia spun and dodged the sword swinging towards her head before freezing her opponent solid.

"There's still that blasted shadow rogue lurking about somewhere," Caelia warned, searching the area around them for any sign of the last bandit.

Blackwall did the same, searching for any distortions that would give away the rogue's position, but as he turned towards Caelia he saw the distortion up in tree behind her. "Cae!" He lunged forward, tackling her to the ground as an arrow came zipping by- nicking his cheek. He rolled onto his back, grabbing one of Caelia's thigh daggers and sending it flying at the rogue.

Caelia nearly had the wind knocked out of her when Blackwall tackled her and had barely enough time to process what was going on by the time the rogue had slumped forward and crashed into the ground, dead. She looked up at Blackwall when he returned his attention to her, asking if she was alright, and she felt a strange sense of heat.

'He called me Cae... the only one who called me that is...'

"Caelia?"

Caelia reached up when she noticed the nick on his cheek. "Silly man..." She healed it shut, but let her hand linger. "Thank you."

Blackwall looked at her, surprised. "I-" He cleared his throat. "You're welcome." He noticed how vulnerable she looked, something he had never seen of her before, and it gave rise to the same feeling she had- though he'd never know that.

They stayed like that a moment or two longer before Blackwall helped her to her feet. Once he was sure she was alright and ready to move on, they returned to their task and made quick work of the remaining bandits in the area before returning to the Crossroads.

The soldiers they were camping with for the night wanted to give them a special thanks, so they set up a small party of sorts and somehow managed to rope Caelia into singing and dancing for them. When the music started, Caelia looked to Blackwall who urged her to join in and sighed with a smile before taking center stage.

"If I share this with you, never speak a word. They would never understand if they ever heard. Gemini, Capricorn, rising in the east. Dancing through the witchwood we began to sing... in between dark and light in the underworld, wrapped around your finger like a string of pearls. Smiling face, empty hand, 7 golden rings, dancing through the starlight we began to sing... Ahh, ahh, still I hear the whisper...'Cartouche'..."

Blackwall watched as she swayed to the beat, taking a tamborine from one of the men and tapping it on her hand.

"Caramel colored leaves spiral in the air, diving right into the ground 'round the winding stair. Stories carved out of wood, jester and the king dancing through the moonlight, we began to sing... Ahh, ahh, still I hear the whisper...'Cartouche'..."

Other people from the Crossroads heard her singing and came to watch her performance, clapping their hands to the beat during the instrumental break. Caelia's hips swayed, her bare feet lightly kicking and tapping along the ground.

"Memories, black and white, hide behind the glass. In the mirrors and the smoke, it's all fading fast. Written word, turn the card, winter into spring, dancing through the witchwood we began to sing... Ahh, ahh, ahh, still I hear the whisper...'Cartouche'..!"

Blackwall smiled when the crowd applauded her performance, pleased to see that she could still bring joy to people in such chaotic and dangerous days. As the crowd dispersed, he noticed Caelia slip away. Following after her to make sure that was alright, he quickly caught up to her and found her up on one of the hills at the edge of the Crossroads.

"Are you alright?"

Caelia looked up at him when he joined her, nodding. "Just needed a break from the others."

"That performance was outstanding, I'm really impressed."

Caelia smiled at that. "Thank you." She looked at him, taking in his features as the moon shined through the clouds.

"Is something the matter?"

"You called me something, earlier."

"I did?"

Caelia turned to face him, looking him straight in the eye. "You called me 'Cae'."

Blackwall felt his gut tense. 'Shit...'

"There's only one person who ever called me that." She stepped closer, her eyes narrowed a bit as she studied his face- trying to piece it all together. "Someone I haven't seen in twenty-six years, who disappeared one night without a single word said or written." She tried to remember the face of the one she spoke of and when the moon came out from behind the clouds and shined brilliantly down on the Crossroads, her eyes widened. "You son of a bitch..."

"Caelia, please let me explain." Blackwall started.

"I knew I recognized you when I first arrived in Haven!" Caelia pointed a finger at him. "The beard threw me off, but it is you, isn't it?"

Blackwall hurried to cover her mouth and pressed her against the nearest tree. Caelia struggled against him, trying to wriggle her way free so that she could lecture him.

"I'm sorry, Cae, I should have told you sooner... There's a reason for it all, I promise..." He searched her eyes. "Will you let me explain?"

Caelia nodded, waiting until he pulled his hand away. She was feeling that same strange heat rising in her from before again as Blackwall kept her pinned to the tree.

"I made some terrible mistakes... done things I can't take back... I had to leave that life behind me..."

"And when you left that night?"

"Cae..."

Caelia shook her head and tried to push him away. "You expect me to be OK after what you did? You left me, without a word- not spoken nor written- and then you let me believe it wasn't you that I meet in Haven?"

"I'm sorry..." Blackwall pressed her against the tree a bit more firmly, pressing his forehead to hers. "I never meant to hurt you..."

The strange sensation of heat was reaching a new high, feeling his hand on her hip, his muscles beneath her hands as they rested against his chest. When she looked up to meet his gaze, he caught her off guard with a kiss- one that was desperate yet gentle, but still full of longing.

Stunned only for a moment, Caelia pushed him away and slapped him before hurrying off to return to their tent, leaving Blackwall standing there on the hill alone.

She touched her lips, remembering the first time they had kissed. 'What was he thinking..?' she wondered as she climbed into her bedroll. 'How could he... after all these years...'


	4. Chapter 4

_**This chapter features Lullaby of the Moon by David Vitas featuring Elsie Lovelock.**_

After Blackwall admitted to Caelia that he was indeed her old friend, after he had kissed her, Caelia avoided him and refused to speak to him as much as possible. She was furious, hurt, disappointed that he hid from her and then had the nerve to kiss her the way he had done twenty-six years ago- as if nothing had happened.

And Blackwall sat in silence, knowing he shouldn't have hidden from her let alone kiss her as if everything was back to how it once was. He just kept his distance, hoping that she'd forgive him and at least let him explain. But he knew how she was, knew she would hold a bit of a grudge.

Their business finished in the Crossroads, they started making their way back to Haven. And just as the beginning of their journey together, they avoided each other without a word spoke between them- the only difference being that the roles were reversed.

The first night they made camp on the journey home, Caelia sat off to the side by herself as she tried to process everything that had happened. After awhile, she started to sing another tune she had learned- one the brought her comfort.

"Distant moon, so big and bright. Softest silver glowing through the night. High atop, the mountain gold. Sun unseen, the world is cold. Here I wait, and here I stand. Early morning, northern hour hand. Studying, in solitude. Looking for, a hidden clue. I wish, to see this world through my own eyes. To calm, the elders and silence their cries. Because, of you I now gaze up and sing the lullaby of the moon."

Blackwall heard her singing from their camp, but he didn't want to intrude on her alone time. So instead, he sat against the log and looked into the dancing flames of their fire as he listened to her sing.

"Found at last, I steal away. Moving faster through the silent shade. Sea of stars, like flowers bloom. Looking for, the hidden tomb. Here I found, the crescent blade forged by Rakkor, surely lunar made. Shining down, upon the earth. Now they'll see, I'll prove my worth. I wish, to see this world through my own eyes. To calm, the elders and silence their cries. Because, of you I now gaze up and sing the lullaby of the moon."

Caelia looked up at the sky as her song started coming to a close.

"Condemned me to death. With my last breath. Sorrow and anger fill my head. Distant moon, so big and bright. Softest silver glowing through the night. High atop, the mountain gold. Sun unseen, the world is cold. Now I know, my chosen path. Higher calling they will know my wrath. Raise my relic blade, I will not be swayed, with the might of the moon by my side."

When her song was finished, she sighed and stood- stretching. 'What am I going to do with Thom...? He won't tell me exactly what it was that made him leave, or why he chose a new name and chose to hide himself away from the world... I shouldn't pry, but...' She reached up and touched her lips. 'He kissed me the same way he did all those years ago... does he still have feelings for me..? Do I still have feelings for him..?'

A wind swept through the camp and her hair whipped around her. And on the wind, she could feel that a storm was coming. Deciding she should go back to camp, she turned and headed towards their tent. But before going in, she turned and looked over at Blackwall.

"There's a storm coming. It'll be here within the hour. You best not stay outside for too long."

Blackwall looked up at that, surprised. He wondered how she could have known that, but then as another gust of wind blew through, he remembered the numerous times when they were still children and Caelia would predict a storm just from the feel of the wind. And as the wind died down for a moment, sure enough, a crack of thunder came in the distance.

'She never ceases to amaze me...' he thought as he doused their fire and headed into their tent.

Caelia was leaning against her pack, a book in hand. She barely glanced up as Blackwall came into the tent and tied the flaps closed.

Blackwall turned towards his things, stopping for a moment when he saw that Caelia had moved his bed roll next to hers.

"It's going to get cold tonight; staying close together will keep us both warm." Caelia said, looking at him.

"You've never been bothered by the cold."

"True," Caelia said, returning her attention to her book as she continued, "but if I recall, you were always a bit of a wimp when it came to the cold."

Blackwall chuckled as he slid out of his armor. "That may be, but I like to think I've overcome that."

"Even so, it's best for your bed roll to be next to mine tonight."

Blackwall set his armor and his boots next to his pack before sitting down on his bed roll. "And here I thought you'd be too pissed at me to care."

Caelia glanced at him. "I would think you knew me better than that, but then again, I thought I knew you pretty well myself and it looks as though I don't know you at all anymore."

"Cae..."

Caelia returned her attention to her book, but Blackwall reached up and gently moved her book down. "What are you-" She sat still, surprised as he pressed his forehead to hers.

"I'm sorry..." Blackwall closed his eyes and sighed. "I never meant for any of this to happen..."

"What did happen?" Caelia asked, but when he didn't answer, she sighed and scooted away from him. "If you won't tell me, fine. But don't ever lie to me again; you know I hate that."

Blackwall reached forward and pulled her back, this time all the way until she was in his arms.

"Let go of me..."

"I did that once and it was the biggest mistake of my life..."

Caelia's eyes widen for a moment when he said that, but she felt the same safety and comfort of his arms and warmth as she had all those years ago, so she leaned into his embrace and sighed. "You silly man..."


End file.
